


Slow and Steady

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Teasing, Tickling, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leetah shows how taking time can be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow and Steady

The feather traced, just barely, over the paler skin of the elven woman reclining on the sleepmat, eliciting soft gasps and moans. Leetah's eyes remained half-lidded as she continued her provocative quest, well aware of the two pairs of eyes that could not tear themselves away.

There was something to be said for taking one's time in the art of loving, as Leetah now showed her impetuous soulmate and their lovemates.

Nightfall certainly wasn't complaining as the feather traced over taut flesh and made her shiver. Leetah leaned in, licking once before sucking at that taut bud, the feather still trailing new lines, as she promised herself they would all learn what slow and steady could be.


End file.
